The present invention relates to tunable systems employing concurrently operable frequency sources, and in particular to systems and methods for mitigating phase pulling in said systems.
The implementation of multiple frequency sources in a system, as described in the application entitled “Multiple Frequency Source System and Method of Operation,” possibly presents challenges as to how to avoid phase pulling between closely spaced, concurrently generated frequencies. In particular, the initial generation and operation of a first signal proximate in frequency to a second signal may shift the second signal off of its intended frequency, possibily degrading the system's ability to generate multiple signals at closely spaced frequencies with the required tuning precision.
What is therefore needed is a system and method for mitigating phase pulling in a system employing concurrently operable frequency sources.